Messed up
by Jasu94
Summary: Dean's full bladder seeking relief and Sam's need for a haircut leads the Winchester brothers not only to a life-changing revelation, but also to some other actions involving "need" and "relief". Wincest. Hair (pulling) kink. Set in season Gr8. Alternate ending with future Wincestiel.


**AN: **Oh well, I have written porn. *blush* Upps? Well, this is probably worse than this "50 Shades of Grey" thing, but hey. Wincest was my first ever slash-pairing, it kinda deserves to be my first ever written porn, too. The idea behind this came when I saw 8x01 and Sam's (by now) ridiculously long hair. Enjoy!  
**Beta: **None, I was too ashamed to.  
**Disclaimer: **Supernatural does not belong to me, I only play with the characters. I don't make any money with this story.  
**Warning:** Well, both Winchesters have a hair (pulling) kink, but that doesn't need a warning other than: Don't like, don't read.

* * *

It was not often that Dean needed the bathroom and Sam was in the way. Normally, he showered in the evening, while his brother preferred the morning and even then they had no problem sharing the bathroom – one in the shower, the other brushing his teeth or using the toilet, because there was nothing they hadn't seen of the other.

Now, however, Dean needed to pee. Really badly. They had had a four hour drive down south to this godforsaken town and had stopped a couple times on the way; Dean always using the opportunity to refill his one-gallon Coke bottle. Not that he liked the brown sugar water that much; it was just one of the things he missed in purgatory and was happy to have back. Upon arrival in the motel, Sam rushed to the bathroom with his toiletry kit, but without a comment. When Dean wanted to follow, he found the door locked.

"Dude, what the heck are you doing in there? Come on, you are pretty enough already!" Dean yelled, banging on the door. There was no response from within.  
"Sam? Seriously, open the freaking door. I gotta pee!" Again, his brother didn't make a sound.  
"Dude, if you don't open that door in the next minute, I am going to shoot it down!"

There was a click as the lock was turned, but the door didn't open. Dean basically stormed through, made a bee-line to the toilet and relieved his bladder. Only when he went to the sink to wash his hands he noticed his brother standing there, holding scissors in his hand and staring at his wet-haired image in the mirror.  
"Dude, what are you doing?"

Sam didn't turn around, he meet Deans eyes in the reflection instead.  
"I am trying to decide where to start cutting my hair." he answered, sounding calm. Dean raised an eyebrow, turned around and went back to the main room. He returned several minutes later, splashing the content of a water bottle onto Sam.  
"What the hell?!"

"Thought I better get you in contact with some holy water. Are you possessed or something?"  
"Jerk!"  
"Are you?" Dean asked again, sounding anxious.  
"No, I am not."  
"Dude, I don't like this. For decades now I have tried to convince you to cut your hair and you never wanted to. I remember the fuss you always made when Dad wanted to take you to a hairdresser and how we ended up cutting it for you in motel bathrooms just like this one, because you wouldn't trust anyone but Dad and me. And now you just want to do it, like – voluntarily?"

"Okay, listen." Sam said, finally meeting his brother's eyes. "I am not possessed, I promise. It is just… last night, when we hunted these… whatever they were… one of it grabbed my hair and yanked my head back, exposing my throat. I mean… I kicked it off and shot it, but… You always said that long hair is not practical for a hunter and I think I realized that last night. So, whether I like it or not: It's gotta go."

Dean gulped. Sam was totally right – hair this long was a safety hazard rather than good style – but he liked Sam's hairstyle. Maybe not lately, it was growing way too wildly since two years, but before that… Dean had to admit he didn't want to see his baby brother with a short haircut; he liked his long hair, he dreamed about running his fingers through it while kissing him and how soft it would feel on his hands.  
"How much did you think about?" he asked carefully, hoping it wouldn't be too much.

"Well… not as short as you have it… But… a little longer. Kinda like I had it when we started this whole thing, you know? About halfway down the ears, longish in the back – but not covering the neck – and the bangs… well not like I had them when you picked me up from college, a little longer, so I can brush them to the sides." He swallowed and suddenly, this wasn't between grown-ups anymore: This was the nervous kid asking his older brother if the shirt made him look pretty. "Do you think that would… be okay?"

"Yeah, definitely." Dean answered, honestly. It would be enough to continue dreaming about.  
"So, should I leave or…?"  
After a little hesitation, Sam held out the scissors to him. "You do it. Like you said before: You and dad always cut my hair when I was little and I trust you with this."

"Okay." Dean said, a little nervous about the task given to him. "Okay. You should sit down, though. Because, you know…" he gestured awkwardly "… I won't reach up to your head if you are standing."  
"Oh, yeah, right…" Sam pulled his shirt over his head and went to get a chair, placed it in the middle of the bathroom and sat down on it with a definite motion. Dean stepped behind him, scissors ready in his hand.

He put his hand in Sam's hair to pick up the first strands for cutting.  
_Holy Shit._ He thought and couldn't stop the "Wow." coming out of his mouth.  
"What?" Sam asked, understandably irritated.  
"It's just… Your hair is really soft."  
"That's from all the oh-so-girlish shampoo I buy and that you always mock me about." Sam replied.  
"Whatever, Jerk! And now sit still."

With every single flick of dark soft hair meeting the floor, Dean regretted his approval more and more. Sure, he knew what he was doing and he was confident he could cut it just right, but something about shortening Sam's beautiful hair to less than half its current length didn't feel right.

Something else that didn't feel right was the strain in his pants. _Damn it, Dean. Pull it together. You are not supposed to get a boner from cutting your brothers hair! He is your brother…_

Dean wasted time for a while, not wanting to step in front of Sam yet. He grabbed each strand twice to see if the cut was even and snipped off an eighth of an inch here and there. Finally, after he had shortened the hair in Sam's neck a little more, he was technically done – save the bangs and the evening out of the hair above the ears. But for those, he would need to step into Sam's line of vision.

Finally, after taking another deep breath, Dean walked around Sam to stand in front of him. To his surprise, his brother's eyes were closed; he seemed to enjoy the haircut way too much. Grinning, Dean got to work on the bangs and the sides, again taking his time. As he cut the last part of the fringe, a long piece of hair fell down and into Sam's lap. Dean followed it with his eyes subconsciously and noticed that his brother seemed to have a size problem in his jeans as well.

_Son of a bitch!_

After hesitating for only a minute (_This is so wrong!_), Dean decided to screw it and placed his hand on the bulge in Sam's pants, watching in amusement as his brother's eyes flew open.  
"Is this due to the hair cut – because you know, that would be really messed up – or do to me?"  
"You." Sam answered shortly. "You and your hands in my hair… ' have always liked that fantasy… As if that wasn't messed up…"

"Hey, baby brother." Dean said, nudging Sam's chin up. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. I sure as hell ain't gonna judge you."  
"But, Dean…" Sam cried, sounding desperate, "We are brothers! We are not supposed to… feel this way."

Dean shrugged. "I don't care if you don't."

With that, Sam stood up from the chair, reached around Dean's waist and pulled him closer, only to press his lips to his brother's a second later.  
"I am afraid of the society's reaction. But I don't care, Dean. I really don't."

Dean smiled shortly before resuming to kiss his brother's delicious lips.  
_I am in heaven.  
_They moved in sync for a while, exploring the new territory and enjoying the tingling and prickling. But it didn't take long for Dean to get impatient and running his tongue over Sam's lips, demanding entrance, which Sam most gratefully granted him.

The older Winchester tangled his fingers into the hair in Sam's neck, pulling him closer into the kiss and playing with the short hair sticking up.  
Sam moaned. Dean stopped his every motion and experimentally tugged on the handful of hair again. Another whine escaped his brother's lips, although he had desperately tried to hold it in.

"You like that, Sammy?"

Sam, apparently unable to form words any longer, just nodded at the question. His eyes were already dark with need and Dean could feel his arousal growing through their jeans.  
"So, you are glad I cut your hair?" he asked, playfully, and let his fingers run back and forth over Sam's scalp.

Sam nodded frantically, prompting Dean to smile.  
"Then why haven't you thanked me yet?" Sam swallowed, and then pressed another kiss onto Dean's lips.  
"I was about to." he playfully pushed him in the direction of the door. "Bed. Now! I need a second."

Dean followed the orders he was given. He went to lay down on one of the beds, leaning against the headboard. As he opened his button-down and discharged his t-shirt, he watched Sam in the bathroom. His younger brother dried his hair with a towel, soaking up as much water as possible and then examined his new haircut in the mirror. After one final look, he walked over, smiling at the sight of Dean lying on the bed, ready for whatever was to come.

Positioning his legs left and right of Dean's knees, Sam quickly busied himself with opening his brother's belt and zipper. He pushed the jeans down as far as possible and then leaned forward, pressing a hot kiss just below Dean's belly button.

Going into full older-brother-protection-mood, Dean cupped Sam's face and pulled him up to meet his eyes.  
"Hey, Sammy… You don't have to, you know that, right?"

His worry was answered with a kiss square on the lips, open-mouthed and with a lot of tongue.  
"I want to, Dean. Let me thank you."

He pulled down Dean's shorts and freed his aching cock. Glancing upwards to his brother through his eyelashes, Sam kissed its head and then moved downwards, to lick the shaft once from base to top. Dean moaned, which only encouraged Sam to continue.

Dean watched as Sam put his dick into his mouth, all the way down into wet heat. He felt Sam's tongue circulating and exploring his cock. His cheeks hallowed as he sucked, creating sweet torture for Dean.

"Gosh, Sammy… That is not the first cock you have…" he got out, before settling for a series of moans as Sam nibbled on his most sensitive skin.  
His brother blushed at the question. He released Dean for a second, only to mutter "`might have… in college." before sinking back down and caressing Dean's cock with his mouth.

The thought of his innocent little brother sucking dick in college and now taking care of him made Dean moan even more. Tension built upon within him and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.  
"Sam, baby… Can I put my hands… in your hair?" he asked and was rewarded with a flick of Sam's tongue right at the base of his cock.

Putting careful aside, he tangled his fingers around Sam's hair and pulled, while his other hand stroked Sam's neck and the short hair there.

His brother moaned at the movement and the feeling of vibration around his cock caused Dean to gasp. He ran his hands through the soft hair in front of him while the head belonging to said hair bobbed up and down on his dick.

The image was too much for him to bear and he came, Sam's name on his lips, cramping his fingers into his hair. His brother swallowed everything and licked him clean afterwards. Dean scooted down and placed his head on the pillow, completely exhausted.

Sam appeared above him, kissing him hungrily, Dean's own taste still on Sam's tongue.  
"Dean… Please." he begged and only then Dean noticed that Sam was still hard.  
"Sure." he said, pulling his brother down for a kiss and while their tongues battled for dominance, Dean pulled on Sam's hair.

It didn't take long for Sam to come, much to Dean's surprise.  
"I didn't even touch you." Sam only shrugged, whispered something about "kink" and "fantasy". He sank down next to Dean.

"That was… amazing."  
"Dude, don't go all chick-flick on me, okay?"  
"You unromantic jerk."  
"Bitch!"

Although he didn't want to create a chick-flick moment, Dean stayed in the bed as Sam went to the bathroom to clean himself. And as he returned, lying down next to his brother, Dean didn't complain. An hour later, with both drifting into sleep, he turned around, placed his head on Sam's broad chest and put one arm around him.

He could basically feel Sam smile at him.  
"Dude, shut up or I will leave." he warned him and Sam only pressed a kiss to Dean's head.

* * *

_(Alternate ending, because [SPOILER 8x02] Destiel is basically canon now and they HUGGED!)  
_  
It didn't take long for Sam to come, much to Dean's surprise.

"I didn't even touch you." Sam only shrugged, whispered something about "kink" and "fantasy". He sank down next to Dean.

"Mmh, we should do that more often." Dean suggested, lazily pressing another kiss onto his brother's lips.

"Definitely." Sam agreed, but that frowned. "Wait. What about Cas, though? Aren't the two of you…?"

Dean nodded, a broad smile appearing on his lips.  
"Don't worry about it, Sammy. Cas told me that angels don't have the same moral standards as us, especially when it comes to monogamy. So, I don't know… Maybe we could invite him to join us one day?"


End file.
